Evolution, Leo's story
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The guys mutations were unstable and while they expected the worst- they never expected to hit puberty and change from turtles to humans. now they are having to cope with a life they never thought they would have a chance at. and all the possibilities that come with it. Human Leo/OC. rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Yo my peeps- this is like the dozenth story I've posted for TMNT and I thought I'd go a different way this time. This is a humanized turtle's story, starring Leo and a nice OC that my buddy Cha is helping me with.

As usual- no flames. They will not be tolerated. But ConCrit's are welcome. So please R&R and let me know what you think.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Pain. _

_It rippled along his spine, causing him to grit his teeth and groan as he rolled over onto his back. His joints ached and his shell felt like a suffocating wieght- hanging around his neck and shoulders. Restricting his movements as he slowly opened his eyes upon hearing the faint sounds of sobbing coming from one of his brother's rooms. _

_What was going on? He wondered as the sobbing grew louder. He could make out the faint sounds of his master/father hurrying into the room next to his own and crying out as something hit the floor with a dull thud. _

_The panic in that usually soothing and serene voice, forcing him to try and open his eyes against his better judgment. He was blind at first, due to the light he must have left on while he had been reading- before he had dozed off. His eyes hurt. Almost like his joints, everything felt as if it was burning. _

_He felt like he was burning. _

_The door to his bedroom opened and his father stepped in, his expression fearful as he called his name. Expecting him to jump up and come running, but not this time. Something was wrong. Horribly, horribly, horribly wrong. _

_Everything hurt. It was like someone had ripped off his shell and skin and was now working on his insides. It was agonizing. _

_His father moved over to his side and laid a clawed hand on his upper arm, causing him to jerk under the gentle touch as his father tried to soothe him. But the feel of his father's soft fur and claws against his sensitive skin felt more like razors ripping into him. Making him twitch, hiss and finally growl at his father in warning before he backed off and sat in the corner a few feet from his bed crying for him and his brothers. _

_He knew little else for the next few hours but when he finally regained some awareness, the first thing that crossed his mind was fear. Where were his brothers? Were they alright? He tried speaking- asking his father, whom had moved closer and was now stroking the top of his head. Moving his jet black hair back from his face as he lay on his sweat soaked bed, shivering and breathing. _

_He heard movement just in the doorway and glanced in that direction just long enough to see April and Casey running by with blankets as Leatherhead suddenly appeared in his doorway and peered inside his room. "Splinter, the others seemed to have finally stablized." He said softly before asking. "How is Leonardo?" _

_Splinter looked back down at his eldest son, Leonardo, and replied. "I think he is alright now." Leatherhead nodded and left them alone, coming back only briefly to check Leo's vitals and give him something to put him to sleep and cover his naked body so that he didn't become ill. Leaving Splinter to his thoughts._

_He knew that he should feel relief that his sons were all still alive after the massive changes that their bodies had gone through but he couldn't help but fear that the mutations would continue even in their current forms. And if that happened, his sons would die. _

_As it was he had nearly lost Donatello. The changes he'd gone through physically had been such a shock to his system that his heart had stopped three times. If not for the fact that he had called for April, Leatherhead and Casey the moment he had found out that something was wrong- Donatello would be lost to him. Would be lost to their family. _

_And that would be a tradgedy that Splinter doubted any of them could have endured._


	2. Chapter 2

3 yrs later-

The perstistant beeping close to his left ear woke him from his nap. Still tired and slightly unaware of his surroundings, Leonardo lifted his head from his arm and looked around. Noting that he was in a place where there were shelf after shelf of books everywhere. Hn, he must have fallen asleep in the university library again.

Lifting his head he brought his left wrist in close to him and pressed the buttons on the nice watch April had gotten for him for Christmas of last year, stopping the annoying beeping sound then dropped his head back down to his constructed pillow of text books and his right arm and sighed. It was only two thirty in the afternoon and he still had three more classes. Why was he so damn tired?

He went to bed at a reasonable time after patrolling the city with his brothers. So why did he feel so sluggish and exhausted? He wondered as he stretched slightly then popped his back and rolled his shoulders as someone dropped idown into the seat next to him and chuckled.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Rest well?" His third brother, Donatello asked in wry amusement as Leo used his hands to push his long jet black bangs back from his face before looking at him.

His expression holding no amusement. "Shut up Don," Leo said as he propped himself up on one elbow and rested his cheek in his palm and started to turn the pages of the Ancient History text that he had been drooling on just a few moments ago. "This is a place to study."

"And yet you were sawing logs. Funny. One would think that after so much time in the sewers you would put more effort into living as a human."

Leo gave Don a peeved look as his little brother opened a book on Biology and started to thumb through it. Totally ignoring the look that Leo was currently giving him. "If you want effort- meet me in the dojo. Otherwise leave me the hell alone." Leo growled as he closed his book and stood up and started to collect his things.

He didn't feel up to exchanging witty banter with Don at the moment.

He just wanted to study or sleep. Whichever he found more appealing at the moment.

Don looked up from his stack of books and frowned at Leo, his expression worried. "What's wrong?" Don asked as he looked over his older brother. His mind easily sliding from student to his former status as family doctor. Leo didn't look at him. Or if he did, his eyes were hidden by his long dark hair.

Leo didn't say anything, but then again technically he didn't have too. It was spring. The time of the year when they usually felt the pull of their hormones and longed to mate. Being that they had been mutant turtles before, the whole mating thing had been out. But now that their mutation had gone a bit further it was now entirely possible to find a female and mate.

The only real issue was their behavior patters tended to change as tension built inside of them. Don tended to smash things...like people's skulls. Just for fun.

And Mikey turned into a cuter and eviller version of Raph. Raph...well they tended not to see him very often during their old mating season due to all the drinking and one night stands he got himself involved in. But he called often enough to let them know that he was okay.

And then there was Leo, he got snarky, verbally ripped them to pieces and spent the rest of his time alternating between sleeping, school and training. It was weird how he had no real interests to occupy him.

He didn't like drinking with coeds. Or partying with his fellow guys. He rarely spoke to anyone unless he was cornered into doing so. Don was beginning to think his brother was either extremely picky or gay. Leo finally finished gathering his things and was about to leave when Don reached out and snagged his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Leo maybe you should skip the next three classes for the next few days. Go home, get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go out or something."

"Do I look like I want to go to the movies or something?" Leo asked, misunderstanding Don's intent. Don shook his head and sighed. For one so intellegent, Leo could be so incredibly thick sometimes.

"No, no- Baka. Not a movie or something, that would be far too time consuming. What I meant was that we could get dressed up-" Leo hung his head and muttered,

"Oh god, here comes the headache..."

"And maybe we could find you a girl to...uh...ya know."

"And there the headache is," Leo said as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the door all the way across the library. "I'm out. Later."

He pulled his wrist from Don's hand and grabbed his things and started walking when he heard Don call out, "Hey are you going to be at April's tonight?" Leo ignored his brother and kept on walking, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he heard the librarian come tearing around the corner of a shelf and smack his brother in the back of the head causing him to yelp in surprise and fall out of his chair.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The walk back to the renovated apartment building where April had set it up for them to live now that they were human, was longer than he intended it to be due to the fact that he stopped a block away from home at a little corner store to pick up some stuff to eat.

Walking up the side walk with his school books tucked under one arm and his groceries held in his other hand, he went over his earlier conversation with Don and sighed knowing now what the problem with him was. God he hated the spring. He hated that all consuming and unfamiliar need to search New York for a woman to mate with and pass on his DNA.

Now don't get him wrong, he liked girls. Truly he did. He merely didn't advertise what kind he liked.

Which was why he just _hated_ how the only ones that he ever met were damsels in distress.

Was he asking too much to find a nice girl who wasn't a weak simpering miss? _Maybe the fact that I spent half my life as a mutant turtle has put a damper on God's plan to hook me up- _Leo thought before he heard Raph's voice call out to him and stopped dead in his tracks just long enough to think sarcastically, _So God's master plan is to leave my love life in the hands of morons. __Well this should be interesting at the very least. _

He moved over to a bench at the bus stop on the corner and waited patiently for Raph to catch up to him. "Leo I just got a call from Don! He said that you wanted to go out tonight-" Raph said as he came to a stop a foot or so from Leo. His long black bangs hanging in his gold colored eyes, hiding them from view though Leo had sense enough to know how excited his brother was.

Leo groaned and silently promised to murder Don in his sleep.

He and the others had been trying to get him out of his apartment for little over a year in a half now since they had first come above ground. They had even gone so far as to try and smoke him out and kidnap him. Neither of which efforts he had apprieciated all that much since he had had to take shelter with April whom had found his situation very, very amusing.

"So I have several places in mind where you can have your pick of scandalously clad honeys." Raph said, snapping him from his thoughts long enough to roll his eyes as he said.

"No thanks." Leo said in a clipped tone. His irritation clearly showing. He didn't like the idea of having someone's sloppy seconds. Not when he could be someone else's first.

Raph's excitement died down a little bit but didn't completely fizzle out. "Oh come on man- Do you really think you can pull off the whole buddist monk thing forever? Cause I don't. I think you'll come across some pretty little thing with nice tits and long legs and an ass so perky you'll be able to bounce a nickle off of it!"

Leo made another irritated sound and looked up as his ears caught the sound of a bus motor before turning his attention back to Raph. Would Splinter forgive him if Raph was suddenly hit by a bus? Because he was seriously debating on kicking him in front of the one coming. Without thinking he motioned for Raph to come closer to him and waited until his brother did as he bid him before kicking him out into the street and watched Raph freak as he tried to make his way back to the sidewalk.

Leaving Leo standing there watching, doubled over laughing his ass off.


End file.
